


Kócos vagy, de nekem így tetszel

by SylvesterLazarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hair Kink, Hungarian, Impregnation, Porn with Feelings, Post-Hogwarts, Pubic Hair, Suppressed Feelings, spoilers from now
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvesterLazarus/pseuds/SylvesterLazarus
Summary: Egy évvel a végső csata után Hermione kénytelen Neville segítségét kérni egy személyes dologban. Itt az ideje, hogy mindketten megtudjanak egy titkot a másikról, és rájöjjenek, hogy mit éreznek egymás iránt.A könyvek után játszódó, Neville + Hermione one shot. Romantikus smut.





	Kócos vagy, de nekem így tetszel

**1991\. Szeptember 1. - Roxfort Expressz.**

Hermione Granger nagy napja elérkezett. A mai napon végre elutazik arra a helyre, amiről hónapok óta álmodozott. Elmegy a Roxfortba, ahol megtanítják majd neki azt a sok bámulatos varázslatot, amikről az elmúlt időben megállás nélkül olvasott. Bár soha nem járt még ott, de már az otthonának érezte a kastélyt, mióta a Roxfort Története című könyvvel feküdt és ébredt. Még valami eszébe jutott, ahogy az ablakon bámult ki, hogy elsőként pillanthassa meg az iskolát: Egy bizonyos tanuló most vele együtt megy a Roxfortba. Harry Potter, aki legyőzte a legrettegettebb gonosz varázslót, most itt utazik a vonaton.

A gondolataiból csupán egy kegyetlen ordítás rántotta vissza a valóságba. A hang alulról érkezett, mert ahogy az ablak mellett lépkedett, hogy láthassa a kastélyt, rátaposott egy fiú kezére, aki éppen a földön kúszva keresgélt valamit.

\- Jól vagy? Ne haragudj! Nem láttalak. - kérdezte riadtan, miközben felsegítette a földről.

\- Semmi baj, csak egy kicsit meglepődtem.

\- Mit csinálsz ott a földön? Elvesztettél valamit?

\- Elvesztettem Trevort, a békámat. Őt keresem. - mondta szomorúan.

\- Segítek megkeresni, ha szeretnéd.

\- Komolyan? Annak nagyon örülnék.

A lány kedvesen elmosolyodott, és kezet nyújtott felé.

\- Hermione Granger vagyok.

\- Neville Longbottom.

** 1991\. Június 18. - Griffendél Klubhelyiség**

A három jó barát halkan lesiettek a lépcsőn. Féltek mindhárman, de az elszántságuk mozgásban tartotta őket, mert nem engedhették, hogy a Bölcsek Köve rossz kezekbe kerüljön. Az éjszakai kalandot azonban úgy látszott, hogy rövidre zárja egy bátortalan hang, ami hozzájuk szólt a sötétből:

\- Ti mégis hová mentek? - szólt a hang, majd gazdája kilépett a félhomályba.

\- Neville - kezdte Harry -, ezt nem értheted...

\- Már hogyne érteném! - vágott a szavába a megnevezett fél. - Megint kilógtok éjjel, aztán majd jól levonnak a pontjainkból.

\- Majd elmagyarázzuk, de most ki kell engedned minket!

\- Nincs mit magyarázni! Nem engedem, hogy elmenjetek, ha kell én magam tartalak vissza!

Azzal elállta az útjukat a kijárat felé, és felemelte az ökleit. Egyedül állt három ellen, de készen volt a reménytelen harcra. Hermione viszont elejét vette minden összetűzésnek, mikor Neville és a fiúk közé állt felemelt varázspálcával. Hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy Neville volt az első, akit megismert a vonaton, és sokáig őrá tekintett az egyetlen itteni barátjaként, most pedig pont őellene akarja fordítani a tudását.

\- Sajnálom Neville, de ezt a te érdekedben teszem. Petrificus Totalus!

Az ártás hatására Neville sóbálvánnyá meredt, majd elterült a padlón. A társai már rohantak tovább, de a lány még visszalépett, és szomorúan a földön fekvő fiúra nézett.

\- Ne haragudj! - suttogta magában, majd Harry és Ron után iramodott.

** 1999\. November 24. - Roxfroti üvegházak.**

Miután lement a nap, Neville egy lámpás fényénél folytatta a Mandragóra palánták átültetését. Közel sem tartoztak a kedvenc növényei közé, de a kis palántákhoz jó néhány emléke fűzte. Hirtelen az eszébe jutott, mikor másodéves korukban egy ismeretlen betolakodó rótta a kastély folyosóit, és nyomában semmi mást nem hagyott, csak lebénított áldozatokat, akiken akkor a mandragórákból készített főzet segített.

Miután végzet az átültetéssel és biztonságba helyezte a növényeket, - illetve biztonságossá tette az üvegházat a palánták elzárásával. - levette kesztyűit, majd miután felszerelését visszapakolt a szekrényébe, egy újabb emlékkép jelent meg előtte. Azt a pillanatot élte át újra, mikor megtudta, hogy Hermione is áldozatul esett az ismeretlen támadónak, és éppen a gyengélkedőn fekszik öntudatlanul. Este volt már, és perceken belül elérkezett a kijárást tiltó óra, de ő nem a torony felé rohant. Soha, egész életében nem érezte magát olyan tehetetlennek, mint amikor a lány ágya mellett állt. Nem szólt semmit, csak megszorította a kezét, ami ugyanolyan langyos és puha volt, mint amikor először találkoztak, csak annyi különbséggel, hogy a sajátja nem sajgott éppen a lány cipőjének nyomát viselve.

Mikor több mint egy éve megvívták a végső csatát, ő az ablakokból dobálta a Mandragóra növényeket az ellenségeikre. Csupán percekkel azelőtt, mikor magához vette a cserepeket, egy régi emlék szökött felszínre. Akkor azért vívta a csatát, hogy megvédjen mindenkit, aki számára kedves, köztük egy igazán különleges személyt. Addig a pontig semmi más nem járt a fejében a csatán kívül, csak az, hogy majd ha a harcnak vége lesz, akkor megmondhatja Luna Lovegoodnak, hogy mit érez iránta. Abban a pillanatban viszont, hogy a Mandragórákhoz ért, más valami is megkörnyékezte. Halkan megszólalt akkor magában:

\- Egyszer már megmentettétek Hermionét. Most segítsetek, hogy megvédhessem újra őt is, és mindenki mást.

Végül Neville egy évvel a csata után, ugyanazon a helyen állt és emlékeztette magát, hogy a barátai mind biztonságban vannak. Sokakat elveszítettek, de azok akik a legkedvesebbek voltak számára, mind jól vannak. Harry és Ron aurorok lettek a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban, miután az újdonsült vezetőség tagjai úgy döntöttek, hogy a Ravasz elvégzése nélkül is felvételt nyernek. Ginny éppen az utolsó évét végezte, miközben már készült, hogy hivatásos Quidditch játékos lesz, amiben Neville egy percig sem kételkedett. Luna, akivel egy felejthetetlen nyarat töltött együtt, szintén az iskolában volt, és habár egykor volt köztük több is egy barátságnál, már külön utakon jártak, de ez nem jelentette azt, hogy ne töltenék szívesen együtt az idejüket - csak éppen nem a szerelem jegyében tették azt többé.

És ott volt Hermione, aki kihagyott egy évet, de aztán visszatért befejezni az iskolát, hogy a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban ténykedhessen olyan lények jogaiért, mint a házi manók, vagy kentaurok.

Ami őt magát illeti, ő befejezte a tanulmányit, legalábbis a Ravasz szintjén, és éppen tanársegédként volt a Roxfortban, hogy aztán hivatásos gyógynövénytermesztő, vagy gyógyító legyen. Végül mikor visszavonul, akkor majd remélhetőleg átveheti a gyógynövényekkel kapcsolatos oktatást az iskolában, hogy gyerekek soraival ismertesse meg ezen tudomány csodáit.

Az esti teendői végeztével felkapta a kulcsit és már készült bezárni maga mögött az üvegház ajtaját, mikor egy kivételesen kócos hajtömeg gazdája tűnt fel a sötét udvar túlsó végén.

\- Neville! De jó, hogy még itt találtalak. - kiáltott már messziről Hermione.

\- Szép estét! Tudod, hogy itt mindig megtalálsz. Mi járatban?

\- Hát - kezdte kissé idegesen és elpirultan -, én csak szerettem volna veled beszélni.

\- Valami komoly? - kérdezte Neville miután észrevette a lány állapotát.

\- Mondhatni, de semmi rossz hír, csak van valami, amiről már egy ideje szeretnék veled beszélni.

Miután biztosította Neville-t, hogy semmi nem kell neki az üvegházból, kettesben elindultak a fiú közeli szobája elé. Miután Hermione odabent helyet foglalt a kis kanapén, majd visszautasított egy csésze teát, és egy pohár mézsört is. Azért Neville mégiscsak kivett egy üveget a kamrájából.

\- Kérlek szépen, van itt nekem egy üveg Kaukázusi barlangi kecske tejem. Szerintem még nem ittál ilyet. Kérsz egy pohárral?

\- Még tényleg nem. Igen, kérek.

\- A múltkor az unokatestvéremnél voltam Grúziában - magyarázta, miközben töltött két pohárral. -, és onnét hoztam. Nálunk csak aranyáron lehet kapni, de az ottani varázslóközösségek minden étkezéshez fogyasztanak. Szinte ingyen adják.

Hermione előre megköszönte a kóstolót, de előbb beleivott, minthogy Neville figyelmeztethette volna a szokatlan, és kimondottan kemény utóízre, amitől a lány majdnem kiköpte az első kortyot.

\- Ez aztán durva. - habogott félig görcsbe rándult arccal Hermione. - Nagyon finom, de mintha lenyeltem volna egy üveg tintát, amiben volt egy hangyaboly.

Neville vele ellentétben csak kicsit borzongott meg tőle, de azért a hatás számára sem volt megszokott.

\- Hát igen. Én tegnap egy órán át kortyolgattam el egy pohárral. Hidd el, az utóíz csak egyre rosszabb lesz, de állítólag lassan meg lehet szokni. Viszont azok a hegylakók úgy isszák mint a vizet. Csak néztem, és vártam, hogy mikor éget lyukat valaki gyomrába.

Hermione tovább iszogatta a saját adagját, de az utóíz valóban egyre csak erősödött. Néhány korty után viszont végül úgy döntött, hogy a tárgyra tér. Végignézett az előtte a karosszékben ülő barátján, majd minden igyekezetével próbálta összeszedni a gondolatait.

\- Figyelj, Neville! Az a dolog, amiről beszélni akartam... - idegesen kereste a szavakat.

\- Csupa fül vagyok.

\- Ez nekem egy eléggé kínos dolog, és nem tudom, hogy mit fogsz szólni.

\- Nyugodtan elmondhatod nekem. Nem kell félned. - közben Hermione némán bólogatott, majd egy újabb kortyot ivott, de az már csak iszonyú nehezen ment le a torkán. - Ha nem bírod meginni, akkor ne erőltesd! Nem fogok megharagudni.

\- Nem megy. Az íze nagyon jó, de közben fájdalmas inni.

\- Öntök egy csésze teát helyette. Mit szólsz hozzá?

\- Köszönöm szépen!

\- Tejet kérsz bele? - kérdezte komisz fél mosollyal.

\- Jaj! Inkább ne! - nevetett Hermione.

Végül egy ugyanolyan felállásban, csak más itallal a kézben folytatták a beszélgetést.

\- Szóval - kezdte a lány -, a segítségedet szeretném kérni. Tudod, Ron és én már jó ideje közeledtünk egymáshoz. Most pedig végre tényleg együtt vagyunk, még akkor is, ha csak hétvégeken látjuk egymást. A helyzet az, hogy mi ketten jól elvagyunk együtt, de közben van egy apró problémám: Ő egyébként mindig kedves és közvetlen, de mikor kettesben vagyunk, - kezével gesztikulált, hogy a "kettesben vagyunk" szavaknak mélyebb jelentést adjon. - ő olyan durva és erőszakos is.

\- Micsoda? Ron bánt téged? - fakadt ki Neville.

\- Nem, dehogy! Ő soha nem emelne rám kezet. Nem bántott egyszer sem.

Hirtelen Neville megértette, hogy mit is próbált mondani neki. Meglepte, hogy pont ővele akar erről beszélni, és habár a miértet nem értette, elhatározta, hogy mindent megtesz, hogy segítsen. Az első dolog pedig, amit tehet érte az nem más, mint hogy segítsen neki befejezni a mondanivalóját. Megértő arccal fordult hozzá, és kimondta helyette a szavakat:

\- Úgy érted, hogy az ágyban túl durván bánik veled.

Hermione összeszorította az ajkait, és egy pillanatig hezitált a válasszal:

\- Igen, ahogy mondod. - bólintott, majd kortyolt a teájából.

\- Szeretnéd, hogy beszéljek vele? Talán csak annyi kellene.

\- Nem, dehogyis. Én már próbáltam többször is, de egyszer sem tartott sokáig. Megkértem, hogy legyen gyengédebb, és ő az is volt egy rövid ideig, de aztán visszatért a durva oldala. Egyszerűen azt gondolom, hogy csak ilyen a természete, és végeredményében nem tehet róla. Érted, hogy mire gondolok?

\- Igen, persze.

Ezt követően a lány csak kortyolgatta a teáját, és elvörösödve kereste a szavakat. Idegesebbnek tűnt, mint bármikor, szóval Neville ismét a segítségére sietett:

\- Ez nem minden amiről beszélni akartál, ugye?

\- Egy kicsit több van ennél.

\- Meghallgatom a részleteket is, ha azt szeretnéd.

\- Ó... hát, nem egészen így gondoltam, és nincs is nagyon mit mondanom erről, meg az van, hogy nem is nagyon szeretnék. - rövid szünetet tartott. - Csak egy szívességet akarok kérni tőled, mondjuk, hogy mindannak a fejében, hogy annyit segítettem neked Piton óráin. Ne értsd félre, nem várok el semmit cserébe, csak szeretném, ha most te segítenél nekem.

\- Levágtam Voldemort kígyójának a fejét azokért cserébe. - mondta majd kitört mindkettejükből a nevetés, még ha a lányé elég erőtlen volt is. - Jó, rendben. Nem leszek ekkora rohadék. Szívesen segítek neked, mert a barátom vagy a kezdetektől fogva.

\- Köszönöm, tudtam, hogy számíthatok rád. Mindössze nem akarom, hogy félreérts. - lesütötte a szemét. - Ez olyan kínos most nekem.

\- Sejtem, hogy mire gondolsz, és ha igazam van, hát... csak mond ki!

\- Azt szeretném ha lefeküdnél velem, Neville.

\- Jól meggondoltad?

\- Másra sem gondoltam már napok óta. - ismerte el. Igen, azt szeretném. Én igenis szeretem Ront, csak szeretném kipróbálni, hogy milyen egy sokkal gyengédebb valakivel. Őszintén nem tudom, hogy valóban azt akarom-e igazán, és nem tudom, hogy nem-e a kicsit durvább együttlét lenne nekem mégiscsak az ideális. Én csak szeretném tudni, hogy milyen lehet egy olyasvalakivel, mint amilyen te vagy, mert nem kétlem, hogy te ugyanolyan figyelmes és gyengéd vagy akkor is, mint általában.

\- És mi van Ronnal? A háta mögött akarod ezt csinálni?

\- Lényegében igen. Valahol rosszul esik, de ha végül is ez a tapasztalat ráébreszt arra, hogy ő nem tudja megadni nekem azt, amire vágyom, akkor még véget vethetek az egésznek mielőtt komolyabbra fordul a dolog. Nem akarom egy olyan kapcsolatban tartani, aminek részemről nincs jövője. Megérted, ugye?

\- Igen. Tudod, én és Luna oda voltunk egymásért, de mindketten másra vágyunk az élettől. Ő kalandokat akar, beutazni a világot, és megismerni a természet titkait. Én pedig csak egy nyugodt ültetvényt szeretnék, és gyógynövényeket termeszteni, hogy segítsek másoknak.

\- Ez azért nem teljesen ugyanaz.

\- Persze, hogy nem, de hasonló. Jól éreztük magunkat együtt, de hosszútávon nem vagyunk egymásnak valók. Vannak akik az életben nem illenek össze, vannak akik az ágyban.

\- Azért még nem akarom rögtön eltemetni a lehetőséget Ronnal. Persze félek is egy kicsit, hogy úgy lesz, de akkor legalább jobb most túlesni rajta, mint tíz év múlva egy boldogtalan kapcsolatban ráeszmélni, hogy már késő.

\- Nem kell félned, amíg velem vagy. Én mindenhogy melletted állok.

\- Tudom. - mondta mosolyogva, majd kiitta az utolsó korty teáját a csészéből. - Kérlek, ne érezd úgy, hogy kihasznállak! Csak akkor szeretném, ha te is.

\- Miért én? - kérdezte, mire Hermione csak még jobban elpirult, és idegesen nyögte ki a választ.

\- Hát mert, benned bízom a legjobban. Nem, ez nem igaz, de Harryvel nem akarom ezt, mert neki ott van Ginny. Őszinte leszek veled. Először valójában Lunára gondoltam - erre valami megmagyarázhatatlan melegség töltötte el Neville-t -, de ő akkor is más lenne, főleg mert én nem igazán vonzódom más lányokhoz, és ez akkor sem ugyanaz, mint egy fiúval, ezáltal nem éppen releváns. Te viszont a barátom vagy már évek óta, és arra számítok, hogy te megadhatod nekem, azt a bizonyos dolgot. - idegesen a szájához emelte a csészét, majd le is engedte, mikor látta, hogy az üres. Pislogott néhányat, majd minden korábbinál nehezebben folytatta - Ráadásul, valahol vonzódom is hozzád.

\- Tudod, ez a vonzalom dolog kölcsönös. - vallotta be Neville. - És a barátom is vagy, akinek segítség kell, és mindennek a tetejébe elképzeltelek Lunával, ami végképp elindított bennem valamit.

\- Ajjj! Ti fiúk mind erre izgultok. - kuncogott.

Hirtelen egymásra néztek egy nagy, közös felismerés gondolatára. Hermione a szája elé emelte a kezét, és Neville is majdnem így tett.

\- Ugye nem? - suttogta a lány, Neville pedig a homlokára csapott.

\- Kelet-európai hegyi eper! A Kaukázusi barlangi kecske azt eszi, így a hatóanyag egy része bejut a tejébe. Arra pedig ráittuk a Hattyúfű teát. Ezek a Veritaserum hozzávalói.

\- Hogy üthetett be a hatása? Nem lehet ez ilyen... - hirtelen elharapta a mondatot. - Dehogynem! Mit ettél vacsorára?

\- Ugyanazt, mind te. - mondta a tenyerébe temetett arcával.

Egyikük sem mondta ki, mivel nem volt szükség rá hogy elhangozzon, hogy a délről maradt levesükben levő magyar paprika reakcióba lépett a Hattyúfű tea ízesítésére használt Norvég erdei citrommal, ami ellehetetleníti bizonyos gyümölcsök, köztük éppen a Kelet-európai hegyi eper hatóanyagának a szervezet általi azonnali kiválasztását.

\- Veritaserum Rapid. - szólt kínosan Hermione.

\- Szabadalmaztatjuk?

\- Áh! Már csináltak ilyet, csak más összetevőkkel, de a hatás ugyanaz. Elég megbízhatatlan cucc, de elvileg működnie kell. Persze csak félig-meddig, és csak rövid ideig. Na, ezt jól megcsináltuk.

\- Ha azt nézed, pont erre volt szükséged. - erre a megjegyzésre Hermione dühösen felkapta a fejét.

\- Ezt direkt csináltad!

\- Dehogy csináltam direkt! - szólt vissza Neville jogosan felháborodva.

\- Hiszek neked. - mondta szelíd, megbánó hangon. - Ne haragudj!

\- Dehogy haragszom, hiszen azt feltételezted rólam, hogy briliáns elme vagyok, amiért egy ilyen trükkel előállok.

Hermione hangosan felnevetett, amit Neville is követett. Közel egy teljes percig nevettek együtt, miközben még a könnyük is majdnem kicsordult.

\- Meddig tarthat a hatása? - kérdezte a fiú.

\- Nem tudom, de csak nagyon rövid ideig. Tudod mit? Teszteljük le! - azzal elővett és feldobott egy érmét, majd megnézte az eredményt. - Kérdezd meg, hogy mi lett!

\- Fej vagy írás?

\- Nem mondom meg.

Mindketten felsóhajtottak, majd folytatták a közös nevetést.

\- Szóval, benne vagy?

\- Benne.

Neville lassan felállt a székéből, majd Hermione elé lépett és felé nyújtotta a kezét. A lány belékapaszkodott, majd miután felhúzta a kanapéról, átkarolta és szelíd csókot adott neki. Érezte, ahogy megborzong a kezei között, de biztos volt benne, hogy nem azért váltotta ezt ki belőle, mert kellemetlen lenne, amit csinál. A tágas szoba végében levő függöny felé húzta, miközben a haját simogatva tovább csókolta. Végül nem vonszolta őt egész végig, hanem szünetet hagyva neki egyszerűen kézen fogta, és úgy vezette be a függöny mögé, ahol az ágya rejtőzött.

Leültette maga mellé az ágy szélére, majd egy újabb, hasonlóan lassú és kedves csókot adott neki, amit a lány ugyanolyan érzékien viszonzott.

\- Elég gyengéd vagyok neked? - kérdezte halkan Neville.

\- Amennyire csak lehet.

Hermione lassan cirógatni kezdte a fiút mindenhol, ahol csak érte, aki közben ugyanezt tette vele is. Lassú, gyengéd csókokat váltottak, miközben egymás szemébe nézve ültek, és kevés sikerrel próbáltak betelni egymás érintésével. Neville rátalált a lány hajára, amivel rögtön többet foglalkozott, mint bármely más testrészével korábban. Mindkét kezével beletúrt és még jobban összekócolta, mint amilyen korábban volt, ami Hermionét halk kuncogásra késztette.

Egy csókot adott a homlokára, majd a lány fejét a mellkasához nyomva szorosan átölelte, miközben nem hagyta abba a haja simogatását, csak akkor, mikor belenyomta az orrát és mohón szívta be az illatát.

\- Ennyire odavagy a hajamért? - kérdezte mosolyogva, miközben csak még jobban átölelte.

\- Imádom. - hümmögte a fürtökön keresztül.

\- De olyan csúnya kócos mindig. Te pedig csak még jobban összetúrod.

\- Szerintem pedig gyönyörű, ahogy te is az vagy.

Hermione kiszabadította magát az ölelésből, majd a szemébe nézett egy szomorkás mosollyal.

\- Csak azt ne mond, hogy a lapátfogaimat is szépnek találtad!

\- Ami azt illeti... - kezdte volna az őszinte választ.

\- Nem hiszem el! Csak azért mondod, hogy jobban érezzem magam miatta. - miután jobban szemügyre vette a kifejezést Neville arcán, egyszerre megvilágosodott és döbbent nézésre váltott. - Te komolyan beszélsz.

\- A legkomolyabban. 

Hermione nem is mondott semmit, inkább csak megfogta az arcát, és újabb csókot adni hajolt felé. Közben érezte, hogy a két kéz visszatér a hajával játszadozni. Szokatlan volt számára, hogy ő kezdeményezzen, de gyengéden hátradöntötte Neville-t, majd rámászott és tovább csókolta. Az alatta fekvő fiú kezei lassan elkezdtek lejjebb vándorolni az vállaihoz, majd egészen a derekáig elértek. Végül két kézzel megfogta a lány fenekét, amire ő összerezzent és felsikkantott, majd halkan nyögött, amint visszatért az ajkaihoz.

Neville óvatosan átkarolta és felemelte, hogy maga mellé fektesse az ágyon. Ruhán keresztül előröl is végigtapintotta, és nem hagyott ki egy fontos állomást sem az arcától lefelé menet. Ahogy már a hasát simogatta, a lány kellemes hangokat adva vonaglott mellette, mintha máris közel lenne a csúcshoz. Komolyan megijedt egy pillanatra, hogy a puszta látvány és hang elég lesz neki ahhoz, hogy túl korán, még a valódi aktus előtt vége legyen számára.

Érezve, hogy szabad az út, fél kézzel kicsatolta a lány övét, majd a farmerjába nyúlt. Forróbb volt, mint bárhol máshol, és puhább is mint valaha képzelte. Finoman játszadozott kicsit a kezével, és közben halkan suttogni kezdett:

\- És én még azt hittem, hogy idefent vagy kócos.

\- Jaj, Neville! Te olyan vagy... olyan... - képtelen volt befejezni, mert a szólított fél ujjai érzékeny pontot tapintottak meg, mire ő felnyögött és hatalmasra nyíltak a szemei.

\- Szenvedélyes? - kérdezte komisz mosollyal.

\- Igen, az! - nyögte ki. - De te nem... nem zavar téged?

\- Dehogy! Oda vagyok érte. - vallotta be a fiú, majd tovább kényeztette az ujjaival, amitől a lány csak egyre elvarázsoltabb tekintettel nézett rá, mígnem behunyta a szemeit, és kész volt átadni magát a gyönyörnek.

Neville lassan kihúzta a kezét, mire Hermione olyan hangot adott, mint egy csalódott kislány.

\- Még nem végeztünk! - közölte, majd a nedves ujjait a lány ajkaihoz érintette, mire ő mohón szopogatni kezdte őket.

Neville egy újabb csókkal ízlelte meg, hogy a partnere milyen kellemesen édes. Rövidesen mindketten meztelenül térdeltek egymásba kapaszkodva, és szűnni nem akaró szenvedéllyel falták egymást. Éppen a lány melleit simogatta, miközben az csillogó szemekkel bámult rá az összeérő homlokaik alatt, mikor Neville komoly hangon feltett egy kérdést, ami már jó ideje ott lebegett előtte.

\- Mond! Neked ez ugye többről szól, mint a puszta gyengédségről? Szerintem nem csak azzal szeretnél kísérletezni. Nem voltál teljesen őszinte, igaz?

\- Még magammal sem. - suttogta.

\- Mióta? - kérdezte reménykedve.

Hermione elmosolyodott, mint aki a legnaivabb kérdést készülne megválaszolni, de aztán azonnal rájött, hogy a kérdés igenis releváns, és egyenesen szükséges volt ebben a pillanatban. A válaszra is csak most jött rá, holott valahol legbelül mindig is tudta.

\- Amióta, hogy akkor este megvártál minket a klubhelyiségben, hogy megállíts minket az éjszakai kiosonástól. Akkor jöttem rá, hogy több vagy annál, mint amit addig gondoltam rólad. Rájöttem, hogy milyen bátor is vagy legbelül. A szívem is majdnem megszakadt, ahogy pálcát kellett emelnem rád.

\- Végül is jól sült el a dolog.

\- Ez igaz. - félrekacsintva elgondolkodott egy pillanatra, majd ismét a szemébe nézett. - És te? Te mióta?

\- Mióta legelőször megláttalak a vonaton.

\- Neville! Olyan régen? Komolyan? - kérdezte hitetlenül, de elbűvölten.

\- Ráléptél a kezemre, majd felsegítettél, és ahelyett hogy kigúnyoltál volna, segítettél nekem megtalálni Trevort.

\- Nem is találtuk meg. Csak akkor, mikor már a Roxfortban voltunk.

\- Akkor is te voltál az egyetlen, aki segített. Ráadásul azonnal megláttam, hogy mennyire szép vagy.

\- Dehogy voltam!

\- Nekem igen. És most is az vagy.

Minden korábbinál szorosabban megölelte, és finoman csókolgatni kezdte a feje búbját. Hermione pedig a nyakába nyomta az arcát, és miközben az ajkaival kényeztette az érzékeny ponton, finoman megmarkolta a fiút odalent, és amilyen óvatosan csak tudta, és lassan elkezdte a kezét mozgatni rajta. Most Nevillen volt a sor, hogy élvezetében felnyögjön, aztán ő is viszonozta az érintést. Előbb végigsimította a puha pamacsot, majd az ujjaival folytatta tovább a lány sürgetését a tetőpont felé.

Alig fél perc elteltével már csak egymás szemébe bámultak, ahogy lassan mindketten érezték az elkerülhetetlen pillanat közeledtét, de egyikük sem akarta elpazarolni ezt a soha meg nem ismétlődő, szenvedélyes együttlétet arra, hogy végül a kezeikkel juttassák el egymást a csúcsra.

\- Készen állsz? - suttogta a lány.

\- Készen, ha te is.

Neville hanyatt fektette partnerét, majd óvatosan fölé hajolt. Egy pillanatra megállt az idő kettejük között, ahogy az alatta fekvő csillogó szemeibe nézett, míg a testük egymáshoz ért, és ő óvatosan a karjaiba zárta. Hermione egész teste megborzongott, a behatolás közben, szemei pedig a legőszintébb gyönyörről árulkodtak. A fiú nevét suttogta, ahogy az lassan mozogni kezdett.

Az ajkaik rövidesen egymásra tapadtak, a nyelveik pedig boldog táncot jártak egymással. A lány minkét kezével magához szorította, míg a lábaival átkulcsolta a derekát. Minden erejével egymáshoz szorította magukat, holott semmi sem választhatta volna most szét őket. Az együttes mozgásuk egyre csak gyorsult az utolsó előtti pillanatig, mert az utolsóban a lány halkan, de erőteljesen suttogott:

\- Élvezz a puncimba, Neville! - még halkabbra fogta magát - Kérlek!

Kettejük együttes felnyögésének a hangja eggyé mosódott össze, ahogy mindketten egyszerre élveztek el. Hermione olyan erősen markolt a fiú hátába, hogy az már attól is felordított volna, a lábával pedig felerősítette az utolsó néhány lökést, majd mindketten mozdulatlanná váltak.

A következő perceket azzal töltötték, hogy szerelmesen egymást simogatva, erőtlenül csókolóztak tovább. Neville a mellette fekvő lány haját simogatva a szemébe nézett hosszú percekig, miközben ő csak tovább ölelte mozdulatlanul, és a legszebb mosollyal az arcán.

\- Neville - szólalt meg hosszas hallgatás után -, ha ebből kisbaba lesz - hezitált a folytatással.

\- Akkor Kócosnak fogom hívni. - mondta szeretetteljes hangon, mire Hermione is csak mosolygott tovább és halkan kuncogott.

\- Honnan tudod, hogy az lesz? - kérdezte halkan.

\- Mert olyan szép lesz, mind az anyja. - suttogta, majd egy finom csókot adott a homlokára. - És az bizony azzal együtt jár.

\- És olyan gyengéd lesz, mint az apja.

\- És olyan erős, és talpraesett, mint az anyja.

\- És olyan kedves és figyelmes, mint az apja.

Rövid ideig folytatták az egymásra licitálást, majd magukra húzták a takarót a lassan kihűlő szobában, és alatta összebújva töltötték az éjszaka hátralevő részét.

** 2011\. Szeptember 1. - London, King's Cross pályaudvar, Kilenc és háromnegyedik vágány.**

\- Figyelj majd az órákon, és ne mászkálj ki éjszakánként, és...

\- Apa! Tudom! Már elmondtad ezerszer. - kiáltott vissza az apró, barna hajú kislány Nevillre.

\- És te elsőre is megjegyezted mindet. - szólt szerető hangon a kislányához, majd megpuszilta a homlokát. - Sok sikert, Kócos! - tette hozzá, majd összeborzolta a lány haját.

\- De hát én nem is vagyok kócos! Csak akkor ha összekócolod a hajam. Miért hívsz mindig így?

A fél térden álló Neville felnézett a mellette álló feleségére, aki már el is pirult, majd gyengén a férje vállába bokszolt, mint egy sértődött gyerek. Végül egymásra mosolyogtak, majd Neville visszanézett a lányára.

\- Azért, mert megígértem anyukádnak. Most pedig sipirc, mert még elindulnak nélküled!

fin!

**Author's Note:**

> Köszönöm, ha végigolvastad. Csak három dolog:
> 
> 1\. Tudom... tudom... Szegény Ron...  
2\. Szerepel a történetben egy recept, valamint néhány információ a hozzávalóiról, de mindez NEM kánon, hanem csak én találtam ki.  
3\. Utólag visszaolvasva kicsit úgy tűnik nekem, hogy Hermione manipulálta Neville-t, de ez eredetileg nem volt a szándékomban.


End file.
